It is common to utilize equipment with flow restrictors, valve seats or baffles at the subterranean locations in a wellbore to temporarily restrict or block flow. For example, well formations that contain hydrocarbons are sometimes non-homogeneous in their composition along the length of wellbores that extend into such formations. It is sometimes desirable to treat and/or otherwise manage the formation and/or the wellbore differently in response to the differing formation composition. Some wellbore servicing systems and methods allow such treatment, referred to by some as zonal isolation treatments. In these systems zones can be treated separately.
In obturator actuated systems, an obturator is transported down the wellbore to engage a downhole well tool. The terms, “up”, “upward”, “down” and “downward”, when used to refer to the direction in the well bore without regard to the orientation of the well bore. Up, upward and up hole refer to the direction toward the well head. Down, downward, and downhole refer to a direction away from the well head. In these systems, each downhole well tool typically includes a rigid metallic seat to seal against the obturator and activate the tool. In many situations after actuation, the seat and other components are removed by drilling operations. As used herein, the terms “drilling” refers to contacting with an object to break it into smaller pieces with a moving tool, such as a drill bit or milling tool. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved systems and methods of treating multiple zones of a wellbore with drillable seats.